What if they lived?
by Shadowmine
Summary: What if James and Lily lived? What if Severus had made up with Lily? What if they had rattled out Peter as the rat? I am crap at summarys. Updates every saturday!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – In Godric's Hollow

Lily felt uneasy. Even though they had rattled out Peter as the rat, she was worried. The prophecy was still intact. She was worried about Alice, Frank and Augusta. She was worried about all the deaths, and how Severus knew of Remus' furry little problem. But in a sense, she was glad. Glad that Sirius, James' best friend, offered to be their secret keeper even though when he knew of the risk. Glad that Petunia would take good care of Harry if anything happened to James and her. Glad that Severus would look over Harry.

But in all her thinking, there was a problem. Sirius had flooed in and told James how Voldermort was coming for them. Prongs had a plan though.

3 months later

Lily couldn't believe it. Even though it happened 3 months ago, Voldermort had survived the Killing Curse.

The day after, she rushed to Dumbledore's office in order to find out why Voldermort hadn't died. " Ah, my dear Lily. You see, there once was a young wizard here by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Otherwise known as Voldermort. I tried to get a memory out of Horace Slughorn, but he had tampered with it. This was why I needed you back. Lily, Horace likes collecting rare things, or people. You are one of his most prized collections. I need you to get the real memory back. To find out what happened that night when Tom changed from smart to cunning."

Lily had tea with Horace. She went on his walks with him. She even started taking Liquid Luck before she realised what was wrong. Horace! He never drank pumpkin juice! Yet, the other night, as she was walking down to Hagrid's hut with him, he said he was drinking pumpkin juice out of a little bottle. She told James immediately. James knew what was going on. A Death Eater had disguised as Horace to get her secret keeper's name so Voldermort could torture them.

Lily had contacted Dumbledore immediately. She told Dumbledore of her suspicions and James'.

A week later in the prophet, it said that there was no more killings, and all of the death eaters had been removed. Lily though this was a tad bit suspicious. But no one else did. No one but Augusta.


	2. Chapter 2

Age 2

Sirius and Remus were huddled around James and his wand. It was 8.30. Lily set a rule for Harry ( and for the Marauders) that he was not allowed to be awake before 8.35. The clock clicked slowly 5 minutes. James, Sirius and Remus jumped in Harry's room. They launched into Happy birthday. But Harry wasn't in there. James mid raced to one thing: Death Eaters. Sirius and Remus' minds raced to another: The Burrow.

Harry had his own fireplace, so he could easily jump in and say The Burrow. James made a deal with Sirius and emus. If he was at The Burrow, that James would have to tell Lily. I f he wasn't, all of them would have to tell Lily.

Luckily Harry was. Turns out Harry at started crying in the night. James was on Aurour duty, Lily was at Petunia's and Sirius and Remus were down at Hogwarts, seeing McGonagall. Molly was babysitting Harry so Molly and him went over to the Burrow so he could see Ginny and Ron. They had become the best of friends.

After a little party, Narcissa's owl came through the window. Narcissa Malfoy was Sirius' sister. It said:

Dearest Sirius,

Your mother died at Saint Mungo's 2 hours ago. She had a very rare curse put on her and she died instantly. They thought that they could bring her back to life, but they couldn't.

Sorry about the news on Harry's birthday. Tell Lily and James I say hi and Remus that he should be drinking his tonic.

Sincerely,

Narcissa Malfoy


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry couldn't update yesterday. My school fete then a night out = not very good story. Anyway, this chapter takes place around 5 years after the last one and Harry is 7, Ginny is 6 and Hermione finally gets introduced. Reviews = faster updates!

Age 7 : Meeting Hermione

Harry was excited. Today was his first day of going into the Ministry. There was a incident involving Harry, Ron , Ginny and a few muggles at a playground called Whittleshire. A dark witch had spread a gas not unlike the Draught of living death. But he, Ginny, Ron and a muggle named Hermione didn't seem to have been affected. James thought it would be a good idea to bring Harry along, as Hermione, Ginny and Ron would be there too.

After a couple of healers had gone over Harry and the others they had come up with a solution. Witches and wizards weren't affected. That meant Hermione was a witch. Hermione was the same age as Ron and Harry, but she was very mature. She didn't start screaming with joy when she found out she was a witch, she simply said to one of the healers 'Where can I get some books to learn about magic.'

Lily, James , Molly and Arthur helped Hermione and her parents settle in. They found a little cottage only a few blocks away from the Wesley. At first, Ron didn't like Hermione. She was bossy and only sat there with Lily and read Hogwarts: A History. But she soon started to show her adventurous side, and Ron found the reason she was bossy because she was scared that Harry, Ron and Ginny wouldn't like her.

A/N 2: Short chapter to introduce you to how Hermione is in my story!


End file.
